


Yellow Shorts

by tumbleweedterror



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumbleweedterror/pseuds/tumbleweedterror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn likes it when Harry wears his yellow shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Shorts

Zayn unlocked the door to the hotel room he was sharing with Harry, walked inside and threw his bag down onto the floor. He heard the water running in the bathroom, meaning Harry was still here. That made him smile. He walked to the bathroom, knocked on the door and upon hearing Harry’s raspy ‘come in’, opened the door. Harry stood in the front of the sink, messing with his hair. He was naked save for a small, tight pair of yellow shorts. Zayn loved those shorts, though it made him feel overdressed in his white t-shirt and jean shorts. 

“Hiya Zayn” Harry said with a dumb grin on his face. Zayn cocked an eyebrow and a smile in response. He walked to the taller boy, still messing with his hair, and stood close behind him. Zayn gave a sly wink to Harry in the mirror before leaning in even closer and running his left hand down Harry’s back straight to his ass.  
“Why do you wear these crazy shorts, Haz, you know how I feel about them.” Zayn said softly into Harry’s ear. Harry smiled a devilish smile and replied “That’s exactly why I wear them, Zayn.” 

He turned his face around and pulled Zayn in for a kiss. Their lips locked and for a moment they stood there, entranced and enjoying the other’s embrace. Zayn pulled away first and moved his hand from Harry’s ass to his hand. He led Harry out of the bathroom and toward the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, feet still on the floor, and motioned for Harry to join him. Harry crawled onto Zayn’s lap and once again pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. Zayn placed his hands on Harry’s hips, feeling him rock ever so slightly into his legs. Harry moaned into Zayn’s mouth, which he took for a good time to change position. Zayn rolled Harry off of his lap and onto the bed and stripped off his shirt. He stared lustfully at the younger boy underneath him. Harry loved when Zayn looked at him like this, like he couldn’t control himself and needed to fuck him hard, as soon as humanly possible. 

“You look so hot in those shorts, babe.” Zayn panted. “But let’s get you out of them.” With that, Zayn hooked his fingers into the waistband of the yellow shorts and tugged. Harry lifted his ass, allowing them to slide right off. Zayn threw them next to his already discarded shirt. Harry tried not to smile, because he knew how seriously Zayn took fucking, but he couldn’t help it. It was so much fun for him, he loved being handled, he loved being stripped, he loved watching his lover’s eyes glaze over with lust.  
Zayn unbuttoned his shorts and pulled them off, leaving him in just his boxers. He lowered himself to Harry’s level, careful not to touch his cock until he was totally ready. This time he initiated the kiss, more forceful and sloppy than Harry would have been, but he was too lost in lust to care about the intricacies of kissing.  
Harry pulled away this time. “Come on Zayn” he whimpered, giving his best puppy dog eyes. Zayn was more than happy to oblige. He threw his boxers to the side, exposing his already hard cock. Harry licked his lips and sat up. He pushed Zayn against the headboard and took his cock in his hands. Zayn moaned, which made Harry smile. He pumped up and down and few times, before licking around the head, making Zayn push forward, and finally took Zayn’s dick in his mouth. He sucked, slow and steady at first, then faster and wilder. He used his tongue all over; up the shaft, around the head, down the slit, all the while Zayn was moaning and squirming, unable to control his body’s reaction anymore. He sucked and sucked, taking Zayn to the edge. Finally, he moaned out “Babe stop I’m gonna cum”. Harry licked once more around the head then let go, he wasn’t about to let Zayn finish just yet. Zayn took just a few seconds to regain enough composure to quickly kiss Harry, then grab his shoulders and direct him towards the top of the bed. Harry obliged, and laid back where Zayn sat moments ago.

Zayn moved down Harry’s body, placing kisses along his chest and hips. “Spead your legs” he commanded, and Harry did. Zayn grabbed him behind his knees and pushed his legs up, further revealing Harry’s creamy tight ass. He moaned at the sight before moving closer and placing kisses all around it. Harry squirmed when Zayn stuck out his tongue and teased his hole. He licked all around Harry’s entrance, making him cry out in pleasure. “Ya ready babe?” he asked of Harry. He nodded and smiled down at Zayn, his face still between his long legs.

Zayn got up on his knees and grabbed his cock, guiding it towards Harry’s opening. He looked up at Harry. Again he nodded, and Zayn started to push. Harry took just under half of Zayn’s cock before whimpering. Zayn slowed and allowed his lover to adjust. When Harry nodded again, Zayn pushed the rest of the way in. He moaned, loud, and started to move very slowly. He pulled out a little, then pushed back in, and Harry grunted. He did it again a few times, then feeling Harry had stretched enough, he pulled further out and pushed back in, harder and faster this time. Harry grunted again, his chest rising and his cock twitching. “Fuck, again Zayn, keep going” Harry moaned. 

Zayn followed directions, fucking Harry’s hole hard and fast. He grabbed Harry’s hips and pulled him closer. “You feel so good babe. So tight.” Zayn breathed. He fucked, back and forth, moaning along with the boy under him. “You gonna cum for me?” he asked, watching Harry’s cock twitch with every motion Zayn made. Harry nodded vigorously, throwing his head back in ecstasy. “Come on Harry, cum for me baby.” Zayn cooed, fucking him harder than ever. “Fuck me! I’m gonna-I’m gonna” was all Harry managed before cumming all over his slender body. At the sight of his lover in pure, orgasmic bliss, Zayn thrust once more into Harry and blew his load. He panted and fell on top of Harry, feeling his cum now all over his chest. He softened quickly and pulled out of Harry’s ass. Zayn kissed Harry hard, still in a state of lustful bliss. The pair lay naked side by side, panting, coming down from their incredible orgasms, Harry’s cum drying on both their chests. “Maybe you should wear those shorts more often” Zayn said at last. Harry laughed “Yeah, I think I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time ever writing smut so I hope it wasn't terrible. Thanks for reading!


End file.
